high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Indra
Indra is the King of the Gods and Lord of Heaven in Hindu mythology. He is also the God of War, Storms, and Rainfall. Appearance Indra has the appearance of a man with a buzz-cut hairstyle. He wears circular sunglasses, an aloha shirt, and has a jewel around his neck when in his leisure. Personality Indra has a sarcastic personality. He is also very arrogant, as he openly threatened to eliminate Issei in front of Azazel, he also stated that that the only ones who can use the name of "Heaven" is his own religion (referring to himself). While Sun Wukong claims that Indra doesn't harbor any evil intentions within him, his actions of supporting the Khaos Brigade, specifically the Hero Faction from the background makes this a very doubtful statement. Although after Cao Cao's defeat, Indra mentioned that the real situation was the opposite of what it seemed, claiming that it was the Hero Faction that was manipulating him and the other Gods from the shadows, all this time. However, it is later revealed that this was because of Indra's agenda as he was preparing to wage war against Shiva, the God of Destruction. Despite being a god of war and an arrogant and sarcastic god who only thinks of war, he is shown to be quiet benevolent, as he dislikes chaos nor tolerate those who have evil deeds. This was shown when he cooperates with the Three Factions and other myth factions to deal with the Khaos Brigade and sending Sun Wukong countless times to fend off the organization and to punish Cao Cao, despite his support towards the Hero Faction from behind. History Indra is the Lord of Heaven that has defeated several strong opponents such as the Evil Dragon King Vritra, which ended with his soul being split and sealed into multiple Sacred Gears. At some point in the past, Indra waged war against the Asuras which ended with Indra killing their King, Vairochana. Indra had also previously made contact with Cao Cao before the latter's creation of the Hero Faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, Indra was confronted by Azazel after the Rating Game between Issei and Sairaorg, where he revealed the fact that he had known Cao Cao and the whereabouts of the True Longinus, but opted to do nothing and has kept that fact hidden from everyone. He even warned Azazel to keep Issei in line; for if not, he would have to dispose of him. In Volume 12, Indra sends the three main members of the Hero Faction (Cao Cao, Georg, and Leonardo) to the Realm of the Dead, stating that Hades is currently unpleasant and wants them to cheer him up. He also confiscates all three of their Longinus, claiming that they have lost their value before retreating, but saying that he will return them should the three be able to return from the Realm of the Dead. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, it is revealed that Indra is gathering forces to prepare for a war against Shiva, the God of Destruction, which is the reason as to why he indirectly aligned himself with the Hero Faction and Hades. Indra appears at the end of Volume 16, welcoming Cao Cao back from the Realm of the Dead as he returns the True Longinus back to Cao Cao, and asks him if he's interested in slaying some Evil Dragons and a "Lucifer". As of in Volume 21 during the Imperial Beast Trihexa and the Evil Dragons' campaign, he and the rest of the Hindu Gods are among of those who battle the Trihexa and the Evil Dragons. According to Cao Cao, Indra became serious in the war after Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie, Sha Wujing, Yu-Long, and Prince Nezha arrived in the war zone of Japan. In Volume 22, Indra sent Cao Cao to observe Issei's promotion ceremony to a High-Class Devil, while also granting permission to Cao Cao to participate in the Azazel Cup with his own team. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Indra participates in the opening ceremony as one of the most watched figures, while unknowingly being stared at by Mahabali. Upon witnessing Issei's grand entrance, Indra converses with Sun Wukong saying that Issei really is an energetic little Devil and he enjoyed it. When Sun Wukong asked Indra if he plans to have a decisive battle against Shiva if he attained the victory prize, Indra agreed. Indra let things go to according to Shiva's and Ajuka's plans and will try to attain victory in the Azazel Cup instead. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Indra is a God with ultimate-class power, making him one of the strongest Gods amongst all the mythological factions in the world. In fact, Indra's power is so great that he is present among the Top 10 strongest beings in the world. Indra is powerful enough to vanquish the Evil Dragon King, Vritra, split his soul into several Sacred Gears, and was able to kill Vairochana , the previous King of the Asuras. He also managed to deal with the Trihexa body that attacked his faction. He is so strong in fact, that it is stated that it would take all the current Satans together to rival his strength. Mind Reading: In Volume 10, it is revealed that Indra can read the minds of every person, including the Gods. According to him, some of the Gods of the other Factions are desiring chaos and turmoil, more than peace and alliance. He also mentions that he knows what Hades, the God of the Realm of the Dead, is plotting of, commenting that it will gradually affect the map of all Factions, much to Azazel's surprise and suspicion on how Sakra could know everything. Master Tactician: As a God of War, Indra is an incredible strategist, seeing as he managed to wage war and win against the Asuras. It was stated that Indra would only need 30 years in order to finish his preparations for a war against Shiva. In Volume 22, Shiva stated that Indra has already moved on to "the next phase". Future Predict: Indra also managed to predict that many of the major gods of the Hindu faction would disappear, thus he expanded his forces enough to challenge and defeat Shiva and his army when such a opportunity would arise. Trivia *Indra is the second God to have appeared in more than one story arc, the first being Odin, and third being Shiva. *Indra's nickname Śakra means "Powerful One". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mythological Figures